girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Isadora Smackle
Isadora Smackle is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Isadora is Farkle's girlfriend and former academic rival. She is portrayed by Cecilia Balagot. Personality Isadora is a confident and intelligent overachieving type, with nerdy tendencies, who loves Farkle. She feigned insecurity over her looks, when she asked Maya and Riley for a makeover, but ultimately decided to keep her new appearance. Academically, Smackle and Farkle consider themselves each other's arch nemesis. According to Riley, Smackle nearly always bests Farkle in their scholastic struggles. Later, it was revealed that Isadora was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome at age 5, an autistic condition that amplifies intelligence while reducing social and communication skills, meaming she struggles to communicate with others and understand other people's emotions and her own. This can make her seem emotionless and uncaring while inside, she just wants to understand the world around her. It should be noted however, she is very good at communicating her points in debates in spite of her condition. History Season 1 Girl Meets Popular In order to maintain the element of surprise on Riley, Farkle arranges for the party to be held in Isadora Smackle's home, accepting her required condition of wearing a shirt featuring the figure of Albert Einstein, the namesake of her school, for the duration of the event. Thus, despite Smackle's subsequent contradiction, Farkle was correct in naming Riley as the first female guest, as technically Isadora was acting as the hostess. However, upon Riley's arrival, everyone completely ignores Smackle, and instantly gravitate towards the other girl. Within moments, her friends, Walter, Milton, the Academic Halves, and especially Farkle, all state their desired intention to make Riley Matthews their "Queen," without giving Isadora the l lightest voice (or even an opportunity to offer herself as an alternative candidate) in the matter. Later in the week, she is a part of the Einstein Academy Spelling Bee Team that ventures to John Quincy Adams Middle School to face Farkle's team, featuring their newly-minted Queen. After she and Farkle engage in their usual ritual round of smack talk before all their scholastic contests, waiting until he turns his back, Smackle silently mouths a heartfelt, "I love you." While she may not have subsequently enjoyed observing Farkle's rueful, stricken expression upon Riley Matthews' intentional failure to spell the word "Harajuku." Isadora Smackle could not help but feel a measure of satisfaction in witnessing the abdication of her circle of friends' short-reigned "Empress Fairy Queen." Girl Meets Smackle At the first of a pair of debates between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, to close the season, the selected topic is "School Uniforms." The final speaker is Smackle, who emerges after an elaborate introduction, and speaks for less than a minute, rejecting the entire concept, by maintaining the necessity of individuality. Before the moderator, Mr. Matthews announces the winner, he reveals the topic for the final debate set for the next week, "Is Beauty Skin Deep?" It happens that Smackle rather easily defeats Farkle once again. After winning, she invites her defeated arch nemesis, (while Farkle lies moaning on the cafeteria floor), out for smoothies but he doesn't reciprocate her feelings, preferring to maintain their academic rivalry. When Riley comes to comfort Farkle, Smackle, cannot help but notice how differently the two interact. When Riley congratulates her for winning, Smackle claims to seek Riley's advice on how to win Farkle's heart, knowing that she and Maya are the two girls he has a crush on. Feeling Smackle could use her help, Riley offers to take the girl genius to her house, just before Maya joins them. In Riley's room, Maya is originally reluctant to help, but intrigued by the challenge of altering Isadora's "gopher-chipmunk combo" look, does so anyhow. Smackle is initially surprised by how pretty they made her, but still maintains her personality traits and speech patterns. She somewhat mystifies Riley and Maya on how easily she understands and mimics the basic trappings of being a "normal" teenage girl. The very next day, at Svorski's Bakery, Riley and Maya set her up with Farkle, introducing her as Isadora Smackle. Farkle informs them that he's not oblivious to their work on her, but is convinced it's just a ploy for their upcoming debate, which Smackle admits, confessing she used Riley and Maya as a means to research the "Equation For Beauty." That riles Maya, but Riley tells her friend to let it go. Just then Lucas (who has joined the debate team) walks in, and Farkle uses him in an attempt to arouse and distract Smackle, which seems to be working. Smackle recognizes traits within herself that she feels are beneath her, stating that she is "broken." But still refuses to undo their makeover, noting that while being pretty has her confused, she is "not that confused." Despite the persistent attempts of Riley and Maya over the rest of the week to change her, Smackle remains adamant in keeping her new look. Once the final debate takes place, a reluctant Farkle approaches Smackle, and instead of engaging in their usual exchange of trash talk, simply wishes she enjoys being beautiful, which she assures him that she does. Farkle uses the Trojan Horse to illustrate the position that beauty is not skin deep, and allows Lucas to wrap up their side. The Academic Halves are convinced they're sure to win, but as the transformed Smackle takes her turn, and begins speaking eloquently, they realize that she's about to beat them again. Isadora Smackle reveals that her experiences of the past week have led her to conclude that in contemporary society, beauty is skin deep, an unfortunate reality, but not a debatable one. She goes on to describe one's personal virtues--the army within--as where true beauty resides. Putting on her glasses she declares everyone there as deeply beautiful, but especially singles out Farkle. Smackle then approaches Riley and Maya and apologetically asks if they can still be friends, with both girls acceding to the request. Later, Smackle joins Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Maya, in celebrating her perfect debate season at Svorski's Bakery. When Smackle coyly invites Lucas to get smoothies, Riley objects, which causes Maya to voice her suspicion that it is an attempt to make Farkle jealous, a conclusion Isadora Smackle neither confirms nor denies. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Attending the National Junior Entomology Society's 67th Annual Buggie Awards, Isadora Smackle is elated to be playfully recognized by the ceremony celebrity host, noted comic actress, Jane Lynch. However, the girl from Einstein Academy is less pleased to hear the "Giant Lady" subsequently voice support for her longtime arch-nemesis, Farkle Minkus. Five hours into the event, after a memorial video honoring the tragically fallen creatures of the past year, only the final top award remains yet to be given out, the Golden Buggie for Highest Achievement in Research, with the only contending nominees being Isadora Smackle and Farkle Minkus. Taking advantage of the final commercial break being taken for the broadcast, Smackle sneaks up on her opponent to engage in their usual round of smack talk. She begins by assuring him he has no need for a victory speech, and Farkle notes her lack of modesty. Smackle notes his lack of a companion, and inquires if that means he is finally available, not that she cares about that matter. Farkle admits that he might be, and that he does care about the matter very much. Smackle points out that it doesn't have to be that way, and then suggests that together they could rule the world. Farkle counters that they are too alike, but attempts to look at Isadora in a romantic manner, but he instantly claims to be repulsed, and averts his eyes by turning away. As the show continues, after revealing Smackle and Farkle as the only contenders for the final award, Host Lynch asks if Smackle's guest is her father, but Smackle discloses it is her uncle, as her father declined to come. Just as the winner is about to announced, Farkle notes sadly to himself, that he really is alone, but the abrupt arrival of Riley and Maya disprove his conclusion. The name on the card is Smackle, and Isadora happily ascends the stage to claim her latest Buggie. However, as the microphone is set for the much taller Lynch, the host decides to lift Smackle up for her acceptance speech. Smackle proclaims that it should be the happiest moment of her life, but the actions of the two "girls of middling intellect" have ruined her moment. Riley and Maya identify themselves as Farkle's Canada, his greatest allies who will always be there for him, and to illustrate their point, sing the last lyric of the Canadian National Anthem. This inspires Host Lynch to unceremoniously dump Smackle, and sing the line herself, before wishing everyone a good night. Season 2 Girl Meets Farkle Isadora Smackle is revealed to have Asperger's syndrome, a form of autism. An IQ and psychological test for Farkle briefly gives her some hope that he may have the same condition, and she tries to use this to lure him into transferring to Einstein Academy. When he is found not to share this syndrome, she becomes disappointed. Farkle invites Isadora to transfer John Quincy Adams Middle School where she can make friends. Girl Meets the New Year Isadora Smackle and Farkle Minkus are officially dating, as of this episode. Season 3 Girl Meets Goodbye Relationships Friends Farkle Minkus ''' '''Former Academic Rival/Boyfriend Farkle was Smackle's academic arch nemesis, yet outside of school, they share the same circle of friends. Although they shared many interests, Farkle tended to ignore her unless they were in direct academic competition. She also harbors a fairly obvious crush on him, to which he remained somewhat oblivious. However, after he was nearly diagnosed with Asperger's and Isadora also happened to be diagnosed with the same sydrome, they have since gotten closer. Farkle also persuaded her to come to John Quincy Adams Middle School. He admits to Cory that looking into her goofy, brown eyes makes him lovestruck. In Girl Meets the New Year, it is revealed that Farkle and Isadora are officially a couple. Riley Matthews Riley is Smackle's friend, although their relationship began as a shrewdly devised ploy by Smackle to uncover "the equation for beauty," they have since decided to remain friends. Riley helps Smackle to navigate the world in spite of her autism along with the rest of the group. Maya Hart Maya is a reluctant friend of Smackle's. She too, was played by Smackle's plot to research beauty, and only Riley kept her from seeking revenge. However, Smackle's eloquent oratory skills made Maya realize they could learn a lot from each other, and she agreed to stay friends. Lucas Friar Lucas is a friend/possible crush of Smackle's. He was used as a pawn in the scholastic game of chess played between Farkle and Smackle. Maya suspected that Smackle faked her attraction to him to make Farkle jealous (if so, it was a futile gesture as it had no effect whatsoever), a claim Isadora neither confirmed or denied. Isadora, who has difficulty understanding love or emotion, believes Lucas has a crush on her. Academic Halves Top Half and Bottom Half are her intellectual friends. They also compete against her scholastically, and always seek to best her, but she considers Farkle to be her primary academic arch-nemesis. Quotes Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Popular (first appearance) *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets Farkle's Choice (first official appearance) Season 2 *Girl Meets Farkle *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) (mentioned) *Girl Meets the New Year Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Girl Meets Permanent Record *Girl Meets True Maya (mentioned) *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) *Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Girl Meets the Real World *Girl Meets She Don't Like Me *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 *Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen *Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *She first appeared in the episode Girl Meets Popular, even though her first official appearance was in Girl Meets Farkle's Choice. *She had a crush on Farkle. * Maya claimed that Smackle was reminiscent of a "gopher-chipmunk combo deal." *She showed her strong disliking for Riley and Maya in Girl Meets Farkle's Choice; however by Girl Meets Farkle she no longer seems to have any animosity towards them. This could have been due to her crush on Farkle while he was only interested in the duo until this point. *She has researched a "formula" for speech that should make her more relatable to the "general populace." *She collects lepidoptera. *She was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome when she was 5 years old. *She was mentioned in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) by Farkle, who admits to having a crush on her. *Her Asperger's syndrome makes it difficult for her to connect with other people, making her pleasantly surprised when Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle want to be her friend, considering the personality traits of people with Asperger's can repel most people *She looks down on John Quincy Adams Middle School, believing it to be "mediocre," until she observes one of Cory's classes. She then swallows her pride when she realizes there are some things that can't be taught in a textbook. *As of Season 3, she has become the sixth member of sorts within Riley's group of friends. * She's a member of the Nature Club. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters Category:Female characters